Mrs Ronald Weasley
by darkroses2992
Summary: It started with a deal sealed by two enemies and grew to so much more. RonPansy!:D
1. The Wedding

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter **

**Flashback is in Italics…So are thoughts unless in flashback…and if you have a problem and I agree I'll make changes **

**__**

**_THE WEDDING_**

_It's a beautiful day for a wedding_. The wedding guests sat in the white chairs that were presently in the Parkinson Garden. There were different types of flowers but all orange. They chose the orange theme because it was the color of their favorite Quidditch team. The flowers made a beautiful smell and made everyone even more excited and happily making noise for the upcoming event, little redheaded children could be seen running around chasing butterflies or rather each other, the groom waiting nervously, while his groomsmen talked with each other.

Everything became quiet as the cue that the wedding was to start. The bridesmaid walked in first with huge smiles on their faces. After them, the flower girl and ring bearer walked together to the front. Next came the stunning bride, in her beautiful muggle wedding gown, another thing the couple had agreed on. The dress was a strapless silk, with a ruffled hem. She loved how the flowers were arranged and the smell they made. If anyone had ever told her two years ago that she would be marrying him, she would have laughed in their face and told her father, who without a doubt would have tortured them. She smiled at all the guests as they looked at her. If they only knew that this wedding was all show. That there was no love in this marriage, it was only to be a sign that the war was over. _My dream wedding but without love_.

She tuned out the wizard who was saying his speech.

****

_"I know you no longer have any family members, but by doing this you will be able to start a new life, and maybe one day love," Minerva McGonagall, her old transfiguration teacher, and who is now Headmistress spoke to her softly. _

_"It's just hard, we've hated each other for so long and now you expect us to get married!" _

_"I am aware of this but we need someone from both sides and you were said to have a lot of influence over many people on said side. We couldn't ask Harry Potter because he is already married to the one that you knew as Hermione Granger. Please, we need you to do this or the magical community might just fall apart ," she looked at the younger girl with pleading eyes. _

_"When do I have to meet him?" _

_"Currently he's in St. Mungo's. He was badly hurt in the Final Battle." _

She glanced at her soon to be husband thinking of when she first met him after the war and the small scene it caused with his family.

_She stood behind the professor and waited while the door to his room opened. _I always hated how hospitals smell_. There's loud noises coming from inside, which could only mean he had visitors. A plump woman with red hair and grey streaks appeared at the door. _She has to be his mother

_"Minerva, is something wrong?" _

_"No, everything is fine. She would like to see Ron. Is he awake?" She held Mrs. Weasley's harsh eyes as they glanced at the woman behind her. _

_"The only reason a Death Eater would want to see my son, is to kill him," the noise in the room had stopped at this. _

_"Molly, you know she was declared innocent. You can't say she's a Death Eater because of her family," Mrs. Weasley was about to protest, "Plus, you can't keep your sons girlfriend away from him." _

_Her eyes widened and once more turned to look at the woman behind before opening the door wider. _

_"Ron, your **girlfriend** is here to visit you." Chaos erupted at those words, as they got a good look at who in fact was his girlfriend. _

_"Be quiet! We are to give them **privacy, **which means no one listening to their conversation!" she looked over at two tall and lanky boys. There was a chorus of 'but mom' but she wouldn't hear of it and pushed the out of the room. _

_"I'll come back for you, later," the headmistress with a nod towards the two, left the room. After she left the room, there was total silence._

She was brought back from her thoughts as Ron was about to say his vows.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this couple decided to make their own vows," the wizard looked towards Ron, "Please proceed." He took a deep breath and began.

"I promise to love you with all my heart and mind and strength. I vow to be your best friend and do everything in my power to make you as happy as I am today. I will trust you with my dreams and support you in fulfilling yours. In sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph, I will cherish and respect you, comfort and encourage you, as long as we shall live. Before us lies an open road, filled with adventure and love and I choose to spend today, and all of my tomorrow's, with you as my friend, and my love."

The wizard then looked at the bride, who like the groom took a deep breath before beginning.

"In the presence of our dear family and friends, I pledge to be your wife from this day forward. Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where there was darkness, you have brought light. Our miracle lies in the path we have chosen together. I enter this marriage with you, knowing that the true magic of love is not to avoid changes, but to follow the path together, hand in hand. Let us commit to the miracle of making each day work, together. Whatever lies ahead, good or bad, we will face together. Distance may test us for a time, and time may try us. But if we look to each other first, we will always see a friend. For better or worse, richer of poorer, in sickness and health, in joy and in sorrow, to love and to cherish, to be faithful to you alone Today, I take my place as your wife. May our days be long, and may they be seasoned with faith, love, understanding, and respect, forever and ever. Today is the beginning of the rest of our lives. I choose to spend today, and all of my tomorrow's, with you."

The wizard then looked at the crowed of spectators, made up of family, friends, and the media, "Please hold up your wand," he waited until all wands were held high before finishing, "As I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley." Different colors shot into the air, as the bride and groom turned towards their guests.

That is how Pansy Parkinson became Mrs. Ronald Weasley.


	2. The reception and after

**Disclaimer- Enough said…**

_**The Reception/ the First Night**_

"Let's give a round of applause to the newly Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley." They both smiled as they were welcomed into the large reception hall. Pictures were being snapped as they walked to their table, where the rest of the bridal party was seated. As they began to eat Ron turned to Harry, his best man.

"What are you planning to say for the speech?"

"You'll have to wait and see," Harry winked before turning to Neville.

As they finished eating, Mrs. Weasley came up to the table to start of the speeches. Putting her wand to her throat, and saying "Sonorus", she began her speech.

"I just want to begin by thanking everyone who was able to make this joyous day. It's quite nice to see Ron finally looking sharp. It feels like just yesterday that I was yelling at my Ronnie to get off the brooms," she began to sniffle as tears started to pour, she turned to Ron, "You mean a lot to me and I'm glad you've found someone special for you. Now that you're married you need to make sure you clean after yourself, and please don't make Pansy have to put down the toilet seat. Even though you may fight, make sure you work things out because I want lots of grandchildren. What I'm trying to get at is welcome to the family Pansy."

Everyone clapped as Pansy and Mrs. Weasley hugged. As she went back down to her seat, Ron stood taking Pansy hand as he said his few words to their guests.

"We would like to thank you for making it to our special day. To my parents, I realize at first you weren't comfortable with our relationship mostly on mom's part but as you got to know Pansy you really helped and supported us. So we would like to take this time to say thank you and that we love you very much. We'd like to thank the greatest bridal party," there were cheers from said people, "for helping us plan this amazing day and let me tell you planning a wedding aren't as easy as it seems. Harry, I'd like to say thank you for being a great a friend and for getting me away from the wedding planning. I'd _love_ to thank my beautiful _wife_ for actually saying yes. I'm glad I get to spend the rest of my life with you and I love you." He ended his speech with a quick kiss and they sat down.

Next was Harry and he took his wine glass with him as he moved in front of the bridal table. "_I_ would like to say thank you to the bridesmaids as they covered for us as we ran away from all the planning because let's face it Ron, Neville, and I aren't good at setting up things like this. Our Motto during the whole preparation was 'Give me a time, place, some food, and we'll be there.' The greatest bridal party would like to thank you for choosing us but then how could you resist. I must agree with Mrs. Weasley, it's great to see Ron actually looking great and Pansy as usual looking beautiful with her charming smile."

"Hey, are you trying to woo my wife because she's already taken," Ron shouted from his seat while Pansy hit him in his arm.

"No I'm not trying to woo your wife since I've already wooed her. I'd like to thank Pansy for taking Ron, so that I could finally get a break. I was planning on the twins to tell Ron's most embarrassing moments but I thought I would be easy on him. Now as many Gryffindors may remember this incident as the white bunny," Ron put his head in his hands and groaned, "As usual Hermione and Ron got in to one of their rows and 'Mione said that Ron couldn't even making a little white bunny rabbit appear, Ron not back down from a challenge, conjured up the rabbit. But as Ron tried to pick it up the rabbit bit him and held on. So Ron's running around the common room with this white blur attached to his arm. Not watching where he was going, he runs right into the wall. But things would be dull without Ron so I would never change him. Now, please join me in wishing this happy couple a long and happy marriage-to Ron and Pansy."

After the speeches came the first dance as a married couple. They danced as others took pictures.

_**Luther**_  
_The closer I get to you, the more you make me see  
by giving me all you've got (Tell me more) oooh yeah your love has captured me. Yeah._

_**Beyonce**_  
_Over and Over again, I've tried to tell myself that we could never be more than friends  
And all the while inside I knew it was real (oooh)  
The way you make me feel_

Hey (oh oh oh yeah)Heeeey (and ohhhh)oh oh ohhhhh

_**Luther**_  
_Lying here next to you, oh ho time just seems to fly  
yeah needing you more and more (more and more)  
Let's give love a try (lets give love a try)  
I wanna try love  
_  
_**Beyonce**_  
_Sweeter and sweeter love grows  
And heaven's there for those  
Who fool the tricks of time  
With hearts in love will find  
True love (oooh)  
In a special way (oooh) way_

_**Luther**_  
_The closer I get_  
_**Beyonce**_  
_closer I get_   
_**Both**_  
_To you baby_  
_**Luther**_  
_The more you make me see_  
_**Beyonce**_  
_more you make me see_  
_**Luther**_  
_By giving me what you've got_  
_**Both**_  
_oooh yeah_  
_**Both**_  
_Your love_  
_**Luther**_  
_captured me_

_**Beyonce**_  
_Ohhh Over and Over again  
I've tried to tell myself that we  
Could never be more than friends  
When all the while inside  
I knew this was real (got to be real) got to be real  
The way you make me feel (you know, you know you know)_

_**Both**_  
_My baby, my baby, my baby, my love whooo  
yeah (yeah yeah) yeah (yeah yeah)_

Come a little closer so that we can see into the eyes of love (_**BEYONCE**_- _I wanna see into the eyes of love come closer_)  
_Just a little a closer let me speak to you  
I wanna softly tell you something_ (_**LUTHER**_- _Here I am, here's my love, I just want you to come closer_)  
_Come a little closer, let me whisper in your ear 'cause I wanna tell you something_ (_**BEYONCE**_-_I wanna whisper in your ear, so soft, so come closer and)  
Move on in real close so we can celebrate the way we feel about each other's lovin'(__**Luther**_-_wanna tell you words, words of love, words that make you wanna)_

Once the song ended they opened the floor for anyone who wanted to dance. They made their way around the hall, Ron introducing Pansy to his family and friends. Not long after that, they were off to their new home. They had decided that Ron couldn't leave to go on vacation, seeing as the Death Eaters were still at large and it was his job to help catch them. They walked up the stairs to their room. The house itself was smaller than what Pansy was used to but larger than what Ron was used to. They had a Family room, kitchen, and a huge library on the bottom floor. The next two floors were filled with bedrooms. 

"Could you help me take off this dress?"

"Oh sure," he walked behind her attempting to bring the zip down, "Umm, I think there's something wrong with your zipper."

"No you have to unbutton it at the top first," she said giggling as he turned slightly red.

"Right I knew that." She stepped out of the dress as it fell out to the floor. Ron's eyes traveled up and down her body unconsciously he licked his lip.

"Thanks," she said pulling a t-shirt over her head, in turn Ron shook his head to clear his thoughts as he got in the bed after her.

"Good night Ronald." 

"Good night Pansy."

**A/N- I have no excuses for you other than that I'm really lazy and every time I tried to write a chapter it didn't sound right! So I hope this is okay…if there's anything I should change let me know with a reason please so I understand not to make that same mistake THANKS :p**


	3. AN

Ok so I've started working on new chaps for this story. Right now I have ideas going from the day after to chapters that are still far away…unless I rush it… really sorry about the wait but I'm planning on being back in the game soon but before I publish any chapters does anyone want to read them first? Just so I know I'm on the right track with tenses and so on seeing as I have tendencies to go all over the place with it :)!! For my other stories I'm not to sure what's going to happen with them but we'll take it one story at a time.

Darkroses2992


	4. It's not a dream

**A.N: wow it's been two years and I can only chalk it up as laziness… well here it is**

**Disclaimer: Must I Really?**

Chapter 3

"Tario, I would like to have eggs and toast please." Pansy Weasley sat at the kitchen table as she watched the little house elf scurry away. The door slammed open and she turned to see her husband stare at her with wide eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Ron Weasley questioned, shock clearly written on his face. She rolled her eyes and turned to her meal.

"Well seeing as we got married last night, we both live here now." She bit lightly into her toast.

"You mean that wasn't a dream! I'm stuck with you forever!" Ron Weasley's face began to turn an angry shade of red.

"If you didn't want to get married to me then you should have told McGonagall. So sit down, eat your food, and stop acting like a little child who didn't get their way." She whispered coolly.

Still glaring at her, he sat down at the other side of the table. "Tario give me what she's having."

"If Granger ever heard you speak to that elf like that she'd eat you for breakfast."

"Ya well she's not here is she?" He looked at the elf as he placed the food on the table, "Some coffee would be good too."

"And for you mistress?" Tario turned his big eyes towards Pansy.

"Tea would be fine, thank you."

They ate in silence for the remainder of the meal. When it was time for Ron to leave, he went straight to the floo connection without a goodbye. On his way, he grumbled about women and their attitudes.

"Well, if it isn't the newly married, Ronald Weasley!" Seamus Finnegan shouted. "How was the night? Is she any good as she was rumored back in school?"

He was hounded with questions until the Auror head, Kingsley Shacklebolt, gave everyone orders to shut up and get to work. Kingsley turned to Ron and gave him a wink before returning to his office. Ron walked over to his office that he shared with Harry and sat down to wait for his partner. "Seems she really is good for you mate."

"Why do you say that?" Ron looked up as his partner entered the office they shared.

"You're here before me, that's got to be a first!" Harry laughed as he placed a couple of folders down on his desk as he hung up his cloak, "Death Eater activity has increased in France and it looks like it's coming our way."

"Why would they be coming back here?" Ron glanced up from the folder in his hand. "It was just last year that Voldermort fell. You don't think their in contact with someone here do you?"

Harry looked over at Ron hesitantly, "Um has Pansy told you anything about being contacted by any of the death eaters?" He rushed on when Ron's mouth dropped, "I'm not accusing her of being part of them I'm just saying; perhaps one of them tried to convince her to join their ranks or… something. I mean her father was a death eater, you know the phrase Daddy's little girl."

Ron sighed and closed the door to their office. He turned around and Harry could see that he was clearly debating with himself. "What I'm about to say, you can't repeat to anyone, not even Hermione."

"Ron, you know Hermione will help you if you're in trouble," Harry looked over at his best friend and sighed, "Okay I promise not to tell anyone. Not even my wife, who will kill me when she finds out."

"Professor McGonagall asked us to get married to ease tension between our side and the death eater families." Silence followed after. Harry just looked at Ron with surprise written all over his face. "What about at the hospital?"

"First time we were meeting since Hogwarts. I didn't mean to hide this from you guys but you see I had to do this for the wizarding world! Tension could have escalated and then we'd have another war except this time it'd be us whose one the wrong side."

"So you don't know for sure whether or not she's been in contact with anyone from her past?" Ron shook his head, "I guess we'll be paying your wife a visit."

They landed in the living room. It was Harry's first time being in the house and like any good Auror he took in his surroundings. The walls were the colour of storm clouds as was the couch and carpet. _This is not a home, it's a show house._ Harry thought silently as he looked at the massive windows that stood along the cold wall. He noticed the couch had to be made from the finest leather. There was a glass table that sat between the couches and the fireplace. The doors to the left opened suddenly to reveal Pansy in a red tank top and black pants.

"Hey hun, Harry, what are you guys doing here so early? Did you want something to eat or drink?"

"You can drop the act Parkinson, I told Harry"

Pansy froze and there was a pregnant pause. The temperature in the room decreased drastically. "WHAT we've only been married a day and your already telling people!! Minerva is going to kill you and then all the hard work we put in for the whole fucking year would be a waste."

"I had to tell him, he was beginning to suspect. I doubt you'll keep your big mouth shut for very long. From what I remember your mouth is constantly open and most of the time it's rarely empty."

An awkward pause as Pansy glared at them both and Harry turned red. "Look I understand why Ron did it but why did you do it?" He studied her with question.

"I don't have to answer to you Potter"

"Fine just tell me have you been in contact with your father or any death eaters?" Harry moved closer to her.

"Excuse me" she steps back, as if ready to run.

Ron looked at her with contempt. "Well knowing your type, you're probably helping them get access to all the information. They must think they struck lucky when you married an Auror well just so you know we're on to you."

"I can't believe our accusing me of such… stupidity." She huffs and began to turn away but Ron grabbed her by the arm and turns her back.

"We're not done interrogating you" Ron whispered.

"I don't care. Your questions are absurd and I refuse to answer anymore questions. Let me go!" Pansy yelled in his face but Ron's hold tightens.

"You are not leaving until we are done here!" SLAP! Bright red mark began to appear on Ron's face.

"Don't you dare treat me like that. I've seen my mother beat and raped by my father ever since I can remember. While you were growing up in a loving and supportive environment I was… I was…" She turns towards Harry tears evident in her eyes, "To answer your question I have not been in contact with any death eaters especially my father. Nor do I have any plans to join them now if you'll please excuse me."

She turns and walks out the door. When the door closed silently behind her, Harry lets out a deep sigh. "Well don't I feel like an asshole"

Ron looked at him, "How do you think I feel? She's my wife."

"Yeah you were kind of rough. I don' think I'll stay for dinner." He receives a scathing glare.

"Well I'm just saying…This is going to be a very interesting marriage."

**A.N: finally finished this chapter! I want to thank TheClassicCrime1 who listened to all my whining and self-doubt as well as help me!**


	5. Start of Something New

**A.N: Don't own anything…enjoy**

**Chapter 4: **_**Start of Something New**_

Ron began to avoid Pansy for a couple days and then soon days turned into a week, and suddenly a month had passed. Pansy didn't mind much because she did not have to hear his whining but she had to admit to herself, she was getting a little lonely. That was until her sister-in-law sent her message inviting her for lunch at Mélange, located in Carlisle, a restaurant where middle class meets upper class. It did not surprise her that Ginevra knew about the place, everyone knew about Mélange. Pansy got to the restaurant and grabbed for the door, when red flashed from the corner of her eye. She turned to see Ginevra coming towards her in a hunter green business suit and black cloak. Ginevra stood at five foot five, her hair in a high ponytail fell to her shoulders.

"Pansy, it has been awhile," Ginevra stopped in front of Pansy and kissed her on the cheek, "Shall we go in?"

Ginevra opened the door to the restaurant and they both entered the restaurant. The tiled floors was cream colouring as was the walls but a lighter shade than the floor. A little pond was of to the right side and pale pink tranquilo flowers floated on top. Tranquilo looked like lily pad flowers but they had a calming effect, they were stronger if they were in water. A young girl stood behind a black stand. Short with brown hair and green eyes. "Hello, Ms. Weasley, your usual table?" The young girl looked to still be attending Hogwarts.

"Yes, Maria, that would be great. How is your brother?"

"He is alright I guess, still asking for mother. Gran watches him while I work." She turned and made her way pass the other patrons eating in the main dining, Ginevra and Pansy following.

"Have you talked to McGonagall like I instructed?" Ginevra went on to ask as we walked down a long hallway.

"Yes. She was very understanding. She said that as long as he does not interfere with my studies, he can stay at Hogwarts. I'm so happy because Gran would not be able to take care of him while I'm at Hogwarts and I can't lose him, he's practically all I have left," Maria opened the door, " I really have you to thank, Ms. Weasley. You have done so much for Michael and I, we are forever in your debt."

"It really is my pleasure, if you need any help at all just let me know." Maria bowed her head as she left the room. Now the room was spectacular, it was more of a suite without a bed. There was a large round table near the door, where one may have a business dinner or have many guests. The carpet was a deep purple and the walls white. Near the back there stood three doors on a wall. The first two, closer together, on the left side of the wall had male and female written on the doors. The other door on the far right side was the same shade as the walls and Pansy would have missed it if it wasn't for the gold handle. Ginevra was making her way to that door and Pansy followed her to the other side, where she was further shocked. Where the carpet was purple here it was green and the walls a light blue. There was four light yellow couches and a small table at the window which was covered by curtain that was also yellow. This room was not as big as the other one but it was more homey than the other room. Ginevra sat down and smiled as I took in my surroundings.

"When she said table I thought she was talking about an actual table." This caused soft giggles to emerge from Ginevra's lips.

"Do you like it? I absolutely love this room," The confusion must have been written on my face because she went on to add, " I usually have my business meetings in the other room but this is more personal, more comforting."

She ended with a final tone. "So what happened to Maria's mother?"

"Her mother is a death eater. When Voldemort fell, she ran with the other death eaters leaving Maria to take care of her five year old, then four, brother."

"Oh and their father is death eater as well?" Ginevra shook her head.

"No their father was killed by Maria's mother and some of her death eater friends when he tried to get Maria and Michael away from the danger…"

**A/N: Some content might be a little harsh for some, skip if you rather not**

"_Mother, where is father?" Pansy looked towards her mother who was favouring her right arm. She knew her father abused her mother but she didn't know what to do to help. He always treated her like she was the only one but she always wondered if maybe she did something to make him mad and take it out on her mother._

"_Pansy I want you to promise me something, when you hear your father is home, go straight to your room, lock the door, and don't let him in no matter what Pansy."_

"_Father would never hurt me, mother, your mistaken. He promised me, he would never lay a hand on me." She shook her head to emphasize her statement._

"_Pansy we have entered different times. Everything is going to change, you must listen to me, Pansy. Please baby, promise me, you will not let him in your room under no circumstances," Tears began to fall from both mother and daughter, as Pansy nodded, "Now go to your room and stay there until morning."_

_Pansy began to climb the stairs but paused to look at her mother, who smiled and nodded her head. Pansy continued to her room and shut the door behind her. "Well I have nothing else to do might as well begin some summer work."_

"_PANSY! Pansy baby are you home." Her father's voice shook Pansy from her sleep._

"_Malory, I already told you. She isn't home, please just take your friends and go." Her mother's frightened voice drew Pansy to the door but she stopped suddenly remembering her mother's promise._

"_And we do not believe you Ainsley." Another voice came from the hallway sounded a lot like Crabbe, senior. _

"_One might think your trying to protect your daughter." This one sounded like Goyle, senior and the voices were getting closer._

"_Pansy, I know your in there," Pansy held her breath, her father would not hurt her, "The boys just want to play for a little bit."_

_Deep chuckles were heard from behind the door. Maybe mother was right. "Come now Pansy, no one has to get hurt but if you don't open the door, your precious mother will get hurt. Do you want to her scream? Is that what you want?" This was met with silence as well._

_That is when it began, the screaming. It will forever haunt her for years after. They were torturing her mother because of her. She was right all these years, her mothers pain was because of her. _

"_Ok please stop. Please, I'm opening the door." The screaming stopped but she could still hear her mothers laboured breath. She was laying on the floor, bruises beginning to form on her face and probably in other places. She turned her head and sobbed knowing what was about to happen. "Hello father. Mr. Lestrange, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, what can I do for you?"_

"_Hello Pansy. Perhaps you heard that the Dark Lord has risen." Pansy nodded, Potter had gone on about the Dark Lord being brought back but that was all bull because the Daily Prophet would have written something by now. "Well it is all true and you need to be prepared to serve. Who will be going first." Rabastan Lestrange stepped up and unblocked his cloak. The other men grabbed her and that's when she knew what was about to happen._

"_Father, please you promised. You promised, please don't let them do this." She pleaded as they placed her face first on the bed and stripped her of her clothes._

"_Shhhh, Pansy, my pretty violet flower. All the girls will go through this, even some younger than you. This is to prepare you for your future role." She began to sob. " It is alright Pansy, once they are done, you and I will play this game for the rest of the night. Alright Lestrange, you first. She'll be a tight squeeze, she's been saving up."_

_Laughter erupted in the room, Pansy began to shake, as she looked at her father. He looked different from what she remembered. Pain erupted, she felt like she was being split in two that is when she screamed._

"… The ministry is waiting for her to slip up, so they can take Michael 'away from a dangerous situation'. Which is total Bullshit because anyone with eyes can see that Maria loves her brother and will not harm him at all."

"That is why she needs him to attend Hogwarts with her?"

"Yes because her grandmother is to frail to take care of him and the ministry knows that is the only living relative they have and that Maria needs to go to school." Ginevra shook her head in sorrow and shame.

"And when she goes to Hogwarts, she would have had to leave him with their grandmother," Ginevra nodded her head, "I want to help. She has you to help her but there are so many children out there that have been hurt by this war. I want to help them and I want to help those have been hurt by their parent or parents, physically and emotionally. A safe haven for those who have been robbed of their childhood. A place where they can become children again."

Her revelation was met with silence, Ginevra seemed to be in deep thought. A moment later she responded. "Pansy, you seem to know a lot about this pain. I am not saying that you have to tell me your personal demons but if you do go with this plan, this safe haven, a lot of your demons will come out. The ones you thought you buried will come out with a vengeance."

I took a moment, trying to figure if she was really a friend or just a foe. I looked her in the eye and when I could not sense any malice, I let out a breath I did not realize I was holding. "My father as you know was a death eater. He always abused my mother but treated me as princess. That all changed when Voldemort came back. I was no longer his princess but his punch bag, his whore. 'Used and abused' that was me, I was all alone."

"And then you met Ron." Shocked in to silence I forgot the cover story for a few moments.

"Yes, he helped break the ice that had formed around my heart. He helped me escape my father."

She put her hands over mine and gave a little squeeze. "Let's order some food, and talk about this safe haven of yours."

This was the beginning of a new friendship.

**A.N: Soooooooo, I finished after however long it took. Melange will take be in later chapters. Still undecided if Maria and her brother will play a bigger part in this story. Won't lie started to cry as I wrote the abuse scene.**


End file.
